Victor Nikiforov
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un omega, y para su fortuna o desventura, tiene una pareja destinada que también es su alma gemela. Yuri! on Ice. Victuuri. Au!Omegaverse-Soulmateverse
1. Prólogo- ¿Quién eres?

**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por este último. La imagen pertenece al a. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, canon-AU Omega-Soulmate-verse! El soulmateverse, bajo la propuesta, 'nacen o adquieren durante su infancia un tatuaje con el nombre de su alma gemela'. Dinámicas Alfa/Beta/Omega.

 **Advertencias** : Mención de: Acoso escolar, negligencia infantil e insinuación de violación a un personaje secundario; Ligero contenido erótico. (Posible OoC).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 **Prólogo**

 _ **¿Quién eres?**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

.*.

* * *

Su cuerpo duele y arde, sobre todo al rozar con la tela de su ropa. Marie lo retará al verlo y su madre se preocupara nuevamente, y él solo se hará el fuerte y les mostrará esa sonrisa a las que ellas hacen muecas y se aguantará el llanto porque ya está dejando sus lagrimales secos en este momento.

No entiende porque le hacen daño a su cuerpo buscando algo que no tiene. Sin una pizca de letras, ni siquiera un borrón o mancha como a algunos de sus compañeros con retardo, sus padres se lo han explicado y los maestros a sus compañeros también. Así que quiere que paren porque ya no es curiosidad, le hacen raspones, le arañan y dejan grandes marcas rojas que cuando se vuelven moradas punzan y lo lastiman mucho.

Y sus palabras siempre le hieren más, le persiguen.

"Estás feo y gordo".

"Nadie te quiere porque los dejarás pobres de tanto que comes".

"Ni siquiera tus ojos sirven".

"Un estorbo".

"Gordo".

"Cerdo".

"Tiembla cada vez que te mueves".

"Tonto"

"Inútil".

—Por favor, ya no más. Paren. Se los ruego. Yo no les he hecho nada. Déjenme en paz. Por favor, basta. —Súplica hasta que ya no puede más, y su llanto interrumpe sus palabras.

Las risas se hacen más fuertes, se burlan con más insistencia, lo llaman: llorón, tonto, hijito de mami, bebé. Entonces solo se hace tan chiquito como puede y abrazándose se deja hacer hasta que se cansan y se van. Y él queda ahí hasta que puede pararse e irse y si tiene suerte un profesor lo verá y recogerá para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Y él callará cuando le pregunten otra vez por los culpables, como si no supieran quienes son los que le molestan, mientras lo miran con ojos cansados y aburridos de lo mismo todo los días.

Quizás todos ellos tengan razón; nació sin un alma gemela porque sería una molestia para ella y un cerdo como él no la merece.

El frío que lo abraza desde su interior es el único premio que tiene.

.**.

* * *

Yuuri lo recuerda muy bien, a su madre llorando mientras el doctor que lo había tendido antes negaba repetidamente con la cabeza. Y el fuerte abrazo que le dio al salir de la consulta, si cierra los ojos aún puede sentir la calidez que lo inundó junto al perfume de su mamá aunque su pequeño cuerpo resintió la fuerza. Él solo percibió la protección de su madre y fue feliz.

—Todo estará bien—. Repitió hasta quedarse sin voz. —Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros—. Dijo algo tan obvio que lo extrañó.

Esa misma tarde lo interrumpieron de su juego con el rompecabezas para decirle la segunda verdad más aplastante en su vida.

—Recuerdas que mamá y papá tienen el nombre del otro en su cuerpo—. Asintió distraído puesto que buscaba un pieza entre todo el revoltijo sin resolver, ya sabía la historia de cómo se conocieron y lo esperado de verse por primera vez. Lo bello que fue, uno de sus mejores recuerdos. —Bueno—, su papá tocó su cabeza y al dirigirle la mirada vio, lo que en su momento no supo reconocer, pesar en él, y con la otra apretaba la mano de su madre en apoyo, —a ti te falta un nombre pero no tiene nada de malo— se atrevió a sonreír, —eso solamente significa que tú puedes elegir a quién quieras sin dañar a nadie más.

Únicamente lo aceptó con un ligero sí como respuesta y los ignoró para seguir jugando. Era un niño después de todo.

Lo que sus padres omitieron fue que quién saldría lastimado sería él.

.***.

* * *

Patinando se desliza por el hielo, Yuko le sigue y puede mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Nishigori observándolos más allá. Pendiente, como ya es habitual, de intrusos con malas intenciones. No lo dirá en voz alta, y tampoco es necesario que lo haga ambos lo saben. Se siente a salvo con los dos a su lado. Yuko como su eterna confidente, la que desde que se conocieron le tiende la mano cuando se haya en problemas. Nishigori su rival que lo impulsa a seguir adelante y superar como puede los obstáculos. Le dejan ser a la vez que extienden un manto para él.

Ya no es el niño de ocho años que se deja sin decir nada de sus compañeros, pero tampoco es lo suficiente grande para competir contra aquellos con más fuerza y mayor complextura que la suya. Es bajo y menudo, su visión es medio funcional y solo tiene trece. La diferencia de dos años, en desarrollo con Nishigori y la madurez en Yuko, se hace una gran brecha para sus capacidades.

Son lo más cercanos al concepto de amigos que todos parecen comprender, ambos betas, pareja, para la espina clavada en su corazón infantil que enamorado está por Yucchan, y aunque quisiera nunca sería competencia por el amor de Yuko. Es pasajero, se dice continuamente cada vez que piensa en ella o la ve. Fuera de eso disfruta mucho estar en Ice Castle Hasetsu, pasando el tiempo repitiendo las coreografías de Victor Nikiforov, su más grande ídolo y figura a seguir del patinaje, junto a Yuko o solo él improvisando.

El oasis en el desierto que es su vida escolar.

Es allí donde puede recargar sus baterías para soportar un día más.

.****.

* * *

Su madre ha estado emocionada todas la semana desde que recibió una llamada de alguna antigua senior suya. A Yuuri le causa curiosidad desde que le contó lo famosa bailarina de ballet que es. Alguien famoso que ha conocido el mundo, el exterior fuera del infierno que puede llegar a ser Hasetsu. Se dice que si una omega como ella pudo triunfar él también podrá hacerlo.

Es un sueño, muy iluso pero de la esperanza se ha mantenido en los peores momentos y de ella se sostendrá cuanto pueda.

—¡Hiroko, estoy de vuelta!—. El potente grito de una mujer traspasa al interior de la cocina, y los pasos de su madre presurosos dejan un ruido en la madera.

Con lentitud camina a la entrada para ser recibido por la imagen de una mujer en profundo dolor llorando en el hombro de su madre. Ambas se derrumban y los lastimeros sollozos le oprimen el corazón, como si él también estuviera herido. La intimidad del suceso es tanta que el miedo de romperlo lo asusta, sabe que no lo debe estar viendo. Más ahí está, detenido y fuera de su alcance pero, siendo un espectador.

—Por qué a mí, Hiroko, por qué a mí—. Es todo lo que puede escuchar y no es necesario adivinar para saber que es todo lo que está diciendo.

Por distintos motivos, y puede que con menos peso, él se ha hecho la misma pregunta y ninguna respuesta se le ha dado.

Comienza a rasguñar con furia su cuello, un área en especial, la misma zona donde su madre carga la marca de unión con su padre. Y ahoga un quejido porque le han enseñado que para sus padres es una representación de su más grande lazo como pareja. Su madre en silencio, y por los espasmos de su cuerpo que le dice que también llora, trata con calma de detener su frenética manera de dañar su piel, ya roja y con el inicio de sangre en su cuello.

—Me forzó—. Pega una carcajada que se interrumpe ocasionalmente por un sollozo. —Y yo como animal en celo solo pedía más, estaba siendo violada y él solo me hacía rogar por más, mientras utilizaba mi cuerpo y naturaleza a su antojo.

—Oh, Minako...—. Los brazos la envolvieron maternalmente y esta se deja hacer. Sollozando, riendo. En ese momento los ojos de Minako se encuentran con los suyos y el vacío en ellos le hacen caer al piso de la impresión.

Es un tarde, casi como cualquier otra, donde Minako Okukawa, reconocida _prima ballerina_ , marcada a la fuerza, le enseña la cruda realidad de ser un omega.

.*****.

* * *

La nieve lo cubre todo, blanca, impoluta. El frío de invierno estremece los cuerpos de todos al topar con el aire congelado, y él desde la mañana está acalorado. Sus mejillas rosadas están y si bien quisiera que fueran causa del clima no lo es. Su nariz se siente congestionada, los aromas están por todos lados, le aturden y algunos más fuertes le hacen estornudar. Ninguno le llama especial atención y lo único que cree es estar enfermando. Con sorpresa se halla deseando no haber salido de su casa al instante que cruza las puertas del centro de patinaje.

Algo se revuelve en su interior, como si buscase salir, no sabe qué es y le causa mucha incertidumbre. Despojarse con premura de sus abrigos le da un poco de alivio a ese calor insoportable que siente su cuerpo, el principio de una fuerte gripe le augura si es que ya tiene temperatura. La vista borrosa le impide ver a Yuko, su voz como un eco se cuela a sus oídos. Un mensaje que le cuesta descifrar.

Peligro, las alarmas suenan en su mente, a Yuuri la mala fortuna le sigue a cuestas, como fiel compañera sin una advertencia se presenta.

El gruñido de un alfa le eriza la piel y no de la forma placentera que se esperaría. El comando y la posesión impresos en su tono le causan náuseas y le marean, va a vomitar si su nariz debe soportar el olor agrio de la excitación. Oh-Oh, corea su subconsciente cuando el primer fluido escurre de su canal. Y así los síntomas adquieren un real significado.

Omega en celo.

Es el llamado de su cuerpo a todos los alfas alrededor de él. Sus feromonas cantando por primera vez sin estar listas, explotan en virginal estro. Sus piernas tiemblan amenazan con ya no sostener su peso. Necesita abrirse, despojarse de toda vestimenta y dejar que alguien apague el fuego que lo abraza. Manos que lo toquen dientes que lo muerdan. Morirá si no es llenado hasta el cansancio por una fuerte erección y ser anudado hasta romperse.

Pero no ellos, esos alfas que han empezado una batalla feroz por su culo apetecible no lo merecen. Sus olores juntos le hacen tener arcadas que lastiman su garganta que solo tiene que cerrarse después de tanto gemir de placer y entrega.

La mano delicada y pequeña de Yucchan lo toma del brazo con aprensión, y él se permite porque es una beta, es familiar, el omega en su interior se siente cómodo con ella. Le sonríe un poco, al tiempo que sigue sus pasos dejándola arrastrarlo a un lugar lejos de nauseabundos seres que no le podrán llenar.

" _Ven, te necesito, dónde estás_ " su omega chilla en su interior y en reacción suelta más producción de estrógenos.

—Yuko, la oficina.

El grito lejano de Nishigori irrumpe su llamado de los instintos, la voz de este se escucha adolorida y forzada. Su amiga delante de él llora angustiada y continúa corriendo sin mirar atrás, están a pasos de llegar y la lucha detrás de ellos parece cobrar más fuerzas. Voltea solo un segundo y lo ve, a Takeshi resistiendo los embates como puede a la puerta del corredor, golpeado y con el rostro ensangrentado. Luchando ante el mandato en la Voz del alfa que quiere satisfacerse con su cuerpo y destruir a todo aquello que se lo impida, así sean personas.

—No voy a resistir mucho más, tienes que cerrar la puerta por completo, asegurarla con algún mueble y por nada del mundo la abrirás a menos que escuches a la madre de Yuuri, solo entonces hazlo—. Takeshi Nishigori es solo un adolescente de diecisiete años, un beta luchando contra un alfa en estado de frenesí, y nunca había visto a hombre más firme y valiente que él. —En la gaveta debe haber supresores si hay solución inyectable aplicala sin miedo.

Todo sonido se opaca con el clic de la cerradura, siendo suplantado con el escritorio en arrastre hacia la entrada. Yuuri se derrumba al estar seguro, aunque los bramidos del alfa afuera se oigan y ningún sonido de Nishigori. Yuko hipea moviéndose frenética buscando los supresores.

Y la parte instintiva dentro de él solamente lo hace frotar su erección contra el suelo al tiempo que agita su culo al aire a la espera del miembro que lo empale y su cuerpo monte hasta hartarse, y estar a rebosar de semen que preñado quede y su nudo lo deje flojo. Lo quiere ya y _él_ no viene.

El piquete en su piel le avisa que el supresor está en su organismo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo cae desplomado por el primer orgasmo.

—Este no soy yo, no lo soy —irreconocible es su balbuceo, neurótico como nunca; —Haz que pare, Yucchan. —Ruega a ella mirándola. Yuko lo observa devuelta con los ojos repletos de pena.

No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Es un omega.

Esa es su nueva realidad, la peor verdad, y Yuuri la odia.

.******.

* * *

El ardor en su vientre le paraliza, está a la altura de su cadera de lado derecho, un calorcito que le deja un tatuaje. Es sorpresivo, su cuerpo tenso se sostiene con aprehensión de la cerca que rodea la pista. Solamente lo observaba, ahí entregándose en el hielo, absorto sin poder apartar la mirada. Como un sueño, uno que se hace realidad con lo segundos que pasan y el avanzar de la rutina.

Cabellos como seda siguen la rotación del cuerpo. Puede escuchar música espacar en la ejecución de la rutina, una melodía propia de ese cuerpo danzando que está hecha para ser escuchada por él.

Y es tan cliché como cualquier momento mágico de un cuento.

Es un día como cualquier otro, y él buscaba alguna pista disponible para entrenar.

Yuuri Katsuki, diecisiete años, seleccionado de Japón. Descubre frente a esa alejada pista de hielo a su alma gemela.

La vida es una perra que lo conduce al infierno y él no es muy bueno aprendiendo de sus errores.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Aquí yo con una nueva idea que nació mientras escribía la segunda parte de 'Quédate a mi lado'; y que necesito sacar de mi sistema.

La cosa es que decidí dividirla, porque creo que quedará muy grande, es más, de lo escrito esto no es ni el inicio, no quiero saber cuánto será lo demás… Como se dieron cuenta combiné dos universos, el injusto y machista (?) Omega!verse y el Soulmate!verse, angustioso y maravilloso; lo he leído una sola vez en un fic UshiTen —" _Abrazos de aire"_ — genioloso y hermoso donde utilizan los tatuajes en con formas complementarias para las parejas destinadas, la idea original de juntar estos dos universos va para " _Kichan-awesome_ " (que espero no haya problema en utilizar porque no le avise). Como duda, ¿creen que le debo informar o pedir algún permiso?

Ya tengo la trama en desarrollo (medio escrita) y el final (ya escrito), no creo que pase más de una semana para la continuación (o al menos eso es lo que espero).

Cualquier duda haganmela saber.

Esto puede y debe estar OoC, también una disculpa por ello.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, espero se entienda de no ser así: lo siento.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P.D.: Si usted deja un comentario Guest, revise un tiempo después (quizá a dos semanas de dejarlo) y encontrará su respuesta en la parte baja (después de la nota) del OS. De antemano: gracias.

P. D. 2: He solicitado el permiso de Kichan-awesome para utilizar su idea, luego entonces, la historia, de momento, está sujeta a su decisión.


	2. Prefacio-I'm-

**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece al anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. La transición de la II a III es algo larga y a su vez está marcada por numeración romana en minúsculas (i.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman. Los _recuerdos_ están marcados " _entre comillas y por cursivas_ ".

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

"… _te gusta todo el mundo, lo que equivale a decir que nadie te importa_."

El retrato de Dorian Gray

-Oscar Wilde.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 **0**

 _ **I'm...**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Victor observa el espejo y al hombre en el reflejo.

Hay sombras que empañan el cristal, son espacios que apenas puede vislumbrar. Las historias lentamente están dejando de causar efecto; Qué es, quién es, porqué el hielo parece no querer responder a su cuerpo. Son espacios de silencios transmitiendo mensajes sin comprensión para él.

¿Esta noche, después de su presentación final, podrá verse nuevamente o seguirá atrapado en su jaula glacial?

II

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana de diciembre, 24, con el alba despuntando cuando el potente llanto de un infante llena la habitación junto a la última gran exhalación del cansado gestante.

El parto, después de seis horas de labor, ha acabado.

Arcadi Kuznetsov, con sus impresionantes ojos aguamarina, observa al bebé en sus brazos. Su amado pequeño. Una pelucita platinada ya le cubre la cabeza, él sonríe puesto que ama ese tono en el padre de su hijo, rasgo único de los Nikiforov. Suelta un suspiro, su gallardo amante ruso decidió que ese fin de semana fuera el más idóneo para su viaje de negocios. Vaya desatino.

Fyodor Nikiforov, el magnate empresario dueño de la más grande editorial de Rusia y descendiente del zar hace diez generaciones.

El mismo caballero que aprisa camina a la cama después de azotar la puerta al abrir con impetuosidad. El padre del niño que se revuelve en sus brazos incómodo del creciente ruido con adorables pucheritos en sus facciones, calcas del padre ante la fulminada mirada del gestante.

Oh, todo se reduce al primer vistazo del pequeño heredero: Victor Nikiforov.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos padres lo dicen todo. La dicha los llena por completo; se observan enamorados, de ellos, de su hijo, de la vida misma. Sus labios se tocan en un beso de bienvenida, en agradecimiento, en otra expresión de amor. Los pálpitos en sus tatuajes le transmiten al otro lo que no pueden expresar en palabras.

Victor, se remueve entre ellos bostezando, su pequeño niño que tanto fue esperado.

.

ii.

Las fuertes arcadas atraen la curiosidad en Victor a la recámara de sus padres. Con rápidos pasitos y lo más silenciosos mira de reojo por la apertura de la puerta que conduce al baño. "— _Vitenka, la curiosidad no siempre trae respuestas agradables_ ". La voz de su padre resuena en su mente.

Frunce el ceño y arruga su naricita ante la imagen de su pá devolviendo la merienda. Está por dar la vuelta y regresar, antes de ganarse otro regaño, cuando ve escurrir lágrimas por su bello rostro. Desconcertado aprieta sus manos en puños .Toma una bocanada de aire por su boca, arriesgándose, olfatea el aire. Retrocede por instinto. Lo amargo de la desolación lo embarga por completo, sobrepone al olor sutil de la nieve de Arcadi, su propio olor o el de su padre; un poco más fuerte es lo salino del llanto, tan amargo que siente el picor en sus ojos. No lo entiende, ¿por qué su papá huele así?, ¿por qué parece estar sufriendo?

—Papi, ¿por qué lloras? —se escucha decir, suplicante, aún cuando ya ha abierto la puerta se sostiene de esta.

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo y no sabe hacia qué.

—Vitya...—. Lo llama su pá con ligera sorpresa y mucho dolor. —Oh, Vitya.

Corre a refugiarse en su pecho buscando el confort de siempre, es un niño, aunque reniegue lo contrario para quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Los sollozos de su papá Arcadi se ahogan en su cabello, siente las gotas mojarlo y él está a punto de imitarlo. Algo arde dentro de él y no sabe explicarlo. A cada respiro que da su papá se pone más triste y lo aprieta más a su cuerpo.

Entonces lo suelta con firmeza, lo siente escurrirse entre sus brazos y Victor busca aferrarse a su cálido pecho. Alza la vista, azul, como el cielo y el mar, idénticos a los suyos, lo observan directo acallando cualquier protesta. Sonríe para él y algo en el gesto le da escalofríos.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, Vitya, ¿podrías salir por favor?—. Su tono de voz es tan claro que no puede desobedecer, asiente a regañadientes. —Gracias, Vitya.

El beso dado en su frente le hace percatarse el fuerte olor a agrio que nubla el aroma de su papá y lo hace estornudar al combinarse con el amargo existente. La puerta lentamente se cierra, Victor solamente se queda ahí observando la figura de su progenitor desaparecer.

—A Victor le tomaría años reconocer que la agriedad despedida representa la excitación sexual; y que el lazo entre almas gemelas en unión puede permitirles transmitir a su otra mitad las emociones más fuertes y que este las experimente en su cuerpo a consecuencia; Una excitación que Arcadi Kuznetsov no estaba provocando en Fyodor Nikiforov—.

.

iii.

Fueron los cinco días más desastrosos de su corta infancia.

Su pá Arcadi la pasó durmiendo, sin comer, apenas bebiendo los tés que le preparaba con ayuda de Nana, los mismo que que devolvía cuando despertaba. El intenso olor a agriedad nunca lo abandonaba, Victor lo aborrecía tanto como ver las lágrimas y escuchar los sollozos que él también contenía detrás de la puerta del cuarto, a la que tenía prohibido entrar.

Entonces, despierta el sexto día sobresaltado con unas ganas inmensas de correr a la habitación de sus padres y acurrucarse en medio de ellos abrazándolos, como después de una pesadilla o en medio de una fuerte tormenta. Afuera todavía está oscuro y armándose de valor, todo lo que un niño de seis años como él puede juntar, sale de la cama.

Aprieta el paso con temor a la oscuridad en los pasillos, sus pies reconocen el camino al cuarto de sus padres, sigue y sigue con la mano recorriendo las paredes sin quitarla. Los grillos canta haciéndolo saltar continuamente al enfocarse en ellos. En otra ocasión caminar de infraganti sería la mayor de sus aventuras, hoy, sin embargo, está en guardia, al acecho de un monstruo que viene por su papá, Victor está seguro, lo siente, sus instintos le gritan que corra a protegerlo pero el miedo le hace lento.

Sus aletas nasales se mueven repetidamente, respirando ruidosamente y reconociendo, confiando en su olfato como le ha enseñado su padre. Nada, no logra identificar el peligro y su padre no está para protegerlos. Victor tiene que hacerlo, lo prometió, juró cuidar al hombre de sus vidas. Arcadi lo es todo para ambos. Qué sería de ellos sin sus chispeantes ojos azules saludándolos cada mañana al despertar. Sus sabrosas comidas. Las tardes alegres llenas de juegos. Sus primorosos cuidados cada que enferman o cada beso curativo que alivia el dolor de sus raspones. Qué sería de ambos sin su amor.

Victor, heredero y potencial alfa, está allí para cumplirla.

Padre e hijo lo prometieron.

Al asomar la cabeza a la habitación suelta un suspiro casi un ronroneo al ver a su papá durmiendo tranquilo nuevamente. Y parece destinado a durar muy poco.

Un sonido gutural le raspa la garganta al salir de su boca, incómoda el sueño de su papá. Él se eriza por completo, su cuerpo tenso y pesado, como después de estar mucho tiempo jugando en el clima frío. El instinto le aturde, es una voz dentro de él gritando por destruir algo, rasgando su interior al tiempo también que llora desamparado. No sabe qué es y sus labios susurran un ruego a sus padres. Y, sin embargo, pone el seguro en la puerta y cierra con su pá dentro.

Rígido, no quiere voltear, no lo desea, no. Tiembla, muerde sus labios y sus ojos aguados pican. Contrariedad, un chillido sale de sus labios ante el sentido de protección fluyendo. Su padre está allí, por fin, al inicio del pasillo. Agazapado a la puerta ve el lento caminar de su padre acercarse. Victor aprieta los puños y retiene el aliento. No está corriendo hacia su padre, debería estar haciéndolo, para ser cargado por sus fuertes brazos y refugiarse como un cachorro con la cara al cuello.

—Vitenka, qué haces despierto y fuera de la cama—. Tres pasos los separan, Victor duda, por qué ninguno es capaz de avanzarlos.

Se estremece, quiere ser protegido. —Papa, ¿los monstruos pueden tomar rostros familiares? —Solloza con lágrimas nublando su visión, parpadea tratando de eliminarlas, sin perder de vista a su padre.

Fyodor sonríe, y a Victor solamente le recuerda la sonrisa de su papá Arcadi, tan extraña que no reconoce a sus padres en ellas y a los destellos de amor que pueden brindar con un solo gesto. Llora con más fuerza, los quiere de vuelta.

La puerta detrás de él se abre, lo absorbe; la calidez de Arcadi lo envuelve y así de rápido en abrir se cierra, con su padre Fyodor respondiendo: —Sí pueden, Vitenka, y esos son los que hacen más daño.

.

iv.

 _Un monstruo de pesadillas persigue a su papá_ …

El día empieza con su pá preparando el desayuno para tres; Nana como todas las mañanas en silencio le sonríe y sigue ayudando a Arcadi. Victor da un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ambos y hace lo propio con el jugo y los cubiertos.

—Buenos días, Vitya—. Él sonríe tan radiante con sus labios en corazón, herencia de Arcadi, y obtiene a cambio un esbozo risueño del mismo gesto.

—¡Días, Pá! El desayuno está espléndido.

Con la charla habitual de sus días; qué tal están los entrenamientos, cómo va la pieza nueva de su padre. Si los maestros se la tienen jurada o si las chicas se están volviendo un poco molestas con su cabello largo; terminan el desayuno. Puntual, Nana aparece para levantar los platos y llevarlos al fregadero. Y como una costumbre al tercer plato, sin tocar, la comida es guardada en un recipiente al refrigerador, y así será con todos los platillos restantes del día.

Una rutina creada hace seis años.

Una pesadilla diaria, con la sombra real del abandono en cada acto ausente de su padre.

Victor desde el pasillo de entrada, después de despedirse de su papá, lo escucha, con muecas en el rostro, compungido. Al piano llorando notas, con una melodía incompleta que habla de un dolor y una pérdida que escapa de su entendimiento. Una composición sin final que ameniza los días y la vida de su papá… y quizás un poco la de Nana y él.

Al cerrar la puerta la canción dejará de sonar, su papá seguirá con sus demás trabajo, es un genio en el piano, como él en el hielo, puede hacerlo. En el piano olvidará las pesadillas y al causante de ello.

Victor tiene doce, ya no cree en monstruos bajo la cama pero sabe que en el mundo real hay personas que son peores que estos, ya que al encender la luz ellos siguen existiendo.

Hay una persona que atormenta a Arcadi Kuznetsov.

Y se llama Fyodor Nikiforov.

... _Él puede verlo apagando lentamente la luz en sus ojos y robando su felicidad_.

III

* * *

Hay un mundo por explorar que se extiende frente a él.

Es un diamante.

Es hermoso, tan brillante que deslumbra. Un lienzo en blanco en cual puede pintar los escenarios que desee, crear entre líneas con unas cuchillas mil y una historias. Ser el mismo, como un niño curioso, irracional, asomar la cara para ver su reflejo, para decir: aquí estoy, obsérvame. O entre pasos y piruetas mostrar una careta, una interpretación, un personaje. No ser nadie. Solamente el acto de existir porque respira. Oh, y las notas escapando, música. Cantos para quien desee escucharlos. Para nadie, para todos, quizá con dedicación. Emociones encarnadas.

Un regalo maravilloso de quien lo amó primero, su padre gestante, un acto noble y sin pretensión más que divertirse con su hijo. Una decisión mundana que marcó un antes y un después en su corta vida.

Amazing!

Los tonos grises; de una realidad de adultos demasiado seria para su atención dispersa de siete años. Un hecho: sus padres separados; cambiando por un espejo tornasol. Rojo por aquí, azul por allá, un verde chispeante, transmutando en otros, coloreando su visión. Con luz más allá también oscuridad. Cuán excitante aún lo es para él.

Oro puro unido a las composiciones del talentoso Arcadi Kuznetsov, su papá compenetrando con él aún más, en aquello a lo que está dedicando su vida. No solo por ser un genio puesto que es lo que más desea: sorprenderlos a todos.

La audiencia ruge.

Pletórico, millones de luces verberan su interior. Dopamina, energía recorriendo todo su ser antes extenuado. Lo ha logrado, el oro mundial con un récord mundial en su despedida de las competencias junior. Una carcajada es incontenible, no es como si él conociera la abstinencia. Tanta alegría por contener, muere de ganas de abrazar a su papá, saltar y correr hasta quedarse sin aire con su pequeño Makkachin. Quizá también gritar.

Un poco más, debe esperar la culminación de su presentación en la gala y el banquete y podrá ir a celebrar de verdad con quienes ama.

Lo consiguió.

Una vez más con claridad pudo ver su reflejo.

IV

* * *

Zic-zac…

El sonido de las tijeras cortar el primer mechón. Con aparente indiferencia lo observa en su palma, largos cabellos platinados, con calma los coloca extendidos en la toalla que puso encima del tocador. Toma entre sus dedos otro gajo y de un solo movimientos son tajados.

Zic-zac.

Makkachin recostado a su lado es la única fuente de calor. No lloran, en silencio se acompañan, ahora ya son dos, lo serán por algún tiempo. Victor solamente necesita a su amigo. Nana también está destrozada. Fue en un momento, un instante que desapareció llevándoselo.

Tic-tac, tic-tac…

El tiempo corre con la velocidad de siempre, Victor no lo siente, como un espectador inerte. Sus dedos recorren su cabello, con un largo mechón que le cubre la mitad del rostro, hace lo que puede para peinarlo tan formal como la ocasión lo pide. Listo. Su esmoquin pulcro. Perfecto.

Se sienta en la silla junto al tocador y empieza a comenzar una corona trenzada con sus cabellos recién cortados, gajo a gajo con la mayor habilidad que tiene. Arcadi le enseñó a hacerlos, al menos en cuanto a flores se refiere. Con calma, los minutos pasan, la hora de verdad se aproxima. Esboza el intento de una sonrisa de aprobación ante el trabajo realizado. Papá estaría orgulloso de verlo. Seguro que lo está de él, aún ahora.

Suaves toques en la puerta abierta lo hacen voltear, Nana está ahí, con sus ojos hinchados, rostro sonrosado. Sus cabellos rubios atados en un fuerte moño, con su bello rostro desprovisto de todo maquillaje, sus labios durazno aún resaltan, llenos y sensuales. Una hermosa mujer ataviada en un recatado y sencillo vestido blanco, con una cinta negra atada en un moño a la altura de la pequeña cintura, disimula sus anchas caderas y da énfasis a sus piernas, estas dan la sensación de ser kilométricas, sus pies en unos sencillos zapatos de piso. Soberbia y tan presencial, su nana rusa-francesa, Annya. Su otra madre, le extiende los brazos, va a ellos con el deseo de que su calor derrita su interior que cada segundo se siente más frío.

Al separarse toma de su mano y juntos caminan al salón.

La recepción es lúgubre. Todos con máscaras puestas se acercan a darle el pésame, algunos pocos, los músicos; unos un poco estrambóticos, otros más serios: y gente del espectáculo, conocidos del gran pianista, concertista y compositor Kuznetsov son tan sinceros en compartir su pena. Tan irónico que ellos expresen con sinceridad y no los familiares que aún le quedan.

Nana junto a él lo abandona únicamente para checar que las bebidas y bocadillos nunca falten, supervisando también al servicio contratado. Y ese es uno de esos momentos.

El lazo hace el llamado, su sangre arde. La voz de su alfa interior se hace presente, respira con calma en ejercicios. Se endereza, con la barbilla en alto, la nariz ligeramente alzada, obstinación. Todos hacen silencio ante el magnate alfa que cruza la puerta y de su brazo su enlazada omega.

Fyodor Nikiforov y Anastasia Nikiforova. Una de las parejas destinas de la crème de la crème del país. Toda eminencia y elegancia, extendiendo su aroma de marcados, su lazo compartido, pavoneándose. Frunce la nariz con asco, en este momento los aborrece, infames hipócritas, cómo se atreven a traer su pestilencia ante el cuerpo de su papá, acaso no pueden respetar su adiós, si ya hizo el favor de irse alguna vez, regresar ahora es una burla. Sin embargo, los modales ante todo, entierra sus uñas con fuerza en sus palmas al cerrar sus puños, ante una exhalación compone el gesto, su faz neutral.

—Victor, hijo—; una nube de olor a madera lo envuelve, casi siente una pizca de confort antes de hacer corrosión. Hace falta el olor a ventisca, el fresco olor a nieve de su papá, sin él ya no es un refugio, es solo el olor a madera de otra cabaña más…

Quizás una nueva guarida paternal para ese cachorro que porta la omega de su padre. Lo dulzón le pica la nariz, como si hubiese demasiado alcohol en una fragancia. Así es, la madera ahora es un hogar con olor a humedad, llovizna que no se convertirá en nieve, una lástima en verdad.

Lo sofoca, marca su territorio, con un océano. Con fuerza, como sus olas, arremete. Es él, Victor, quién manda ahí, es el alfa de esa casa y nadie, ni su padre, tiene derecho exhibirse. Ya no es un cachorro, hace años que dejó de valer para su persona.

—Honorable padre, —un ligero retintín se escurre. —No era necesaria tanta molestia de su distinguida persona. Una ausencia con el tiempo se hace olvidable, ¿no lo cree usted? —Acepta el apretón de manos.

—Vitenka—. La fuerza imprimida por Fyodor lo censura, no que mucho le importen sus reprimendas. Lo iguala cuanto puede antes de rechazar su agarre con sutilidad.

Se contemplan en silencio, reconociendo al otro o tratando de hacerlo al menos de una parte. Victor únicamente creció, lo común al inicio de la vida, crecer y desarrollarse, cambiar cada tanto en las etapas transitadas. Cuánto pudo hacerlo, bueno su padre bien podría intentar conocerlo, que le gustase o no lo tiene sin cuidado.

En Fyodor los años ya se notan, en las líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y boca, también en la frente, puede que sea por ser risueño; en su infancia gustaba mucho de jugar con él y también de soltar algunos bromas a su papá; la sonrisa fácil quizá contrasta con su forma de arrugar el ceño cada que trata un tema serio; las llamadas de oficina siempre lo colocaban, Victor gustaba de picar con sus dedos, y ante un toque muy ligero de su padre Arcadi, este se suavizaba al instante, esos dedos amorosos de Arcadi siempre hacían magia.

Sus cabellos plateados moteados de algunas canas grises, peinados de forma pulcra y sofisticada con una raya de lado izquierdo. Se ha dejado crecer la barba, en un estilo de candado, hace a su rostro verse atractivo. Cuerpo, en apariencia atlético, ataviado en sus trajes sastre hecho a la medida, de un azul que hace resaltar sus ojos plata. Ahora utiliza lentes de media armazón, colgando de una respingada nariz, un poco parecida a la suya. Sin embargo, detrás de los cristales la pena en sus ojos grises lo hacen ver más cansado; su alma gemela a partido de este mundo, algo más allá de solamente haberla perdido. ¿Sentirá alguna culpa? Victor no lo pregunta, es consciente que la respuesta no le traerá de vuelta a su papá.

—Siga fuerte, Victor—. Con suave y cuidado tono Anastasia se hace notar. Hay fuerza en sus ojos miel, el respeto lo acompañan. Aceptar su cordialidad es lo indicado. —Que el tiempo le traiga consuelo y le deje sanar la herida causada por su pérdida.

Inclina su cabeza en aceptación. —Les agradezco su presencia y sus palabras, señora Nikiforova.

Victor no tiene más que decir y tampoco tiene la paciencia para escuchar.

Delicado toque en su hombro en señal de apoyo, Nana está ahí para resguardarlo. Un gruñido ronco y apenas audible sale de Fyodor ante la invasiva, para este, muestra de apoyo a su hijo de otro alfa. Victor coloca su palma derecha en la mano de Nana, reafirmando. Si es el chico que es fue trabajo de su papá Arcadi y la convivencia con Nana, es de ella la figura de un alfa que tiene contemplada. "— _Somos más que instinto, Nikki, y si los tenemos hay que aprender a escucharlos más no dejarlos dominarnos_ ".

—Fyodor y yo los dejamos continuar—. Con recato y una llamada de atención Anastasia se hace respetar ante su pareja, la voz de calma invoca a Fyodor a centrarse. Haciéndose a un lado sus pasos los llevan a tomar asiento a un costado de la habitación.

Victor, con dieciocho, se siente demasiado joven e inexperto. Es demasiado para él un encuentro con el pasado y una despedida. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Nana, lavanda y roble respira, ahí está Annya. Solo debe concentrarse en continuar.

V

* * *

Ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

En su espalda baja con tinta permanente hay un tatuaje…

 **勇利**.

—¿Makkachin, tú también lo estás viendo?

 _Woof_!

.

ii.

Las cuchillas rasgan el hielo. Los sonidos de las atletas practicando pone el ambiente en Sport Champions, las pláticas de quien están en descanso aportar un toque jovial.

—¡Vitya, deja de distraerte! ¿Acaso esperas perder una competencia para de enfocarte en la interpretación y cuidar tu pierna libre?

Nunca faltarán tampoco los gritos del espartano Yakov. Victor suspira, nadie tan confiable como este para ser su entrenador, no le da tregua. Sin cansancio aparente se permite recalcar sus faltas. Esa normalidad que Yakov le da es lo que más desea, porque hay una marca en su espalda baja, permanente.

En el rompecabezas que es su mente hay piezas perdidas, estas son muy importantes, no puede entender por qué pero lo sabe, si es él el conjunto de todas ellas, ¿qué versión de sí es ahora?.

.

iii.

Su otra mitad es un omega, trae el aroma del viento cuando se pronostica una tormenta, al aspirarlo le remonta a una fuerte ventisca. Patina con fuerza, dominando el hielo con habilidad, deja todo con el ímpetu de su edad, queriendo tragarse el mundo de un solo bocado. Voraz, sin conocimiento de lo que es saborear.

Victor lo observa con premeditado deleite, aún es un cachorro demasiado joven para un adulto de veintitrés como lo es él; el pequeño cuerpo contrasta con la firmeza de su mirada, este sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo a expresarlo. Reprime la mueca de satisfacción al escuchar su mandato, sin pensarlo mucho, con un apretón de manos acepta.

Lo ha decidido, Yuri le gusta.

VI

* * *

La oscuridad ya no le permite observar el rostro que el espejo refleja. Aunque la luz no es necesaria cuando tantas veces ha visto el mismo escenario.

Cómo no logran percatarse que la brillante luz en los celestes ojos se ha ido. La pasión, la curiosidad. Poco a poco extraída por la frialdad, por la rutina, en respuesta hacia la indiferencia disfrazada de complacencia del público.

¿Qué sucedió con ese joven de prominente futuro?

Ese que tenía una y mil metas, que con exquisitas historia atrapaba a la audiencia en el hielo. Ese de curiosidad gigante que se divertía descubriendo en cada nueva experiencia.

¿Puede reconocerlo? No, no lo hace, ya no es ni la sombra de aquel muchacho.

Porque el murió, agonizó cuando el dolor se presentó en forma de un tatuaje; un solo nombre, al inicio de su cadera, y que, como una enfermedad en su columna vertebral, desestabilizó su vida; mientras el gran vacío en su existencia y en sus recuerdos nada puede llenar.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Antes que nada: ¡Lo siento! Disculpen la tardanza, fueron muchos meses ya. Las razones de mi ausencia me las reservo, ya fueron y algunas todavía están…

Gracias a todos los que están, o estuvieron, al pendientes de la historia. Son todos tan geniales, espero poder responder a sus comentarios, en oportunidades, seguro puedo por el celular. Gracias infinitas.

Para odiar algo deben amarlo antes, así pues amen a Victor (?).

No sé qué esperaban del segundo capítulo, de seguro no es lo deseaban, quizá que avanzará la trama… Y aquí fue un PoV de Victor.

Para las personas que fueron a curiosear el spoiler que di, hace meses, ya sabe cómo empezará el próximo capítulo, al cual no doy una fecha exacta... Igual no siempre tengo acceso a internet, trataré de no ausentarme por grandes espacios de tiempo.

Literalmente recién salido del horno, sin beteo y con posible OoC, una disculpa también.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
